Destiny's Children
by Bryce Avila
Summary: Tobias has suffered through the ups and downs of success, but knows the truth about society. He creates a group for people in need of guidance when the school went against it. Now, everything is in his hands to save these young fighters against issues that can't even begin to describe. He is the only one that can help them that deal with many issues.


Tobias was in the school late last night. He was at the gym, well beyond the fact that he may have been someone who lacked skills, but never determination. Rocky had helped him sneak in the building when he paid him $50 to shoot some hoops at the school's gym. Of course, Tobias was able to afford it, due to the fact his family was loaded.

He tried to shooting all of his shots perfectly, but didn't get a good ratio (12:98). He was tired, but was able to work up a good amount of sweat, so he was pretty satisfied at what he did. He didn't care how much money he would spend, his parents were very wealthy.

Tobias went up to boy's locker room and got his stuff that he put in a special lock. The lock had only need a key (mainly because Tobias was "too good" to remember the lock combination). He grabbed the key out of his headband, which he got it tight so he wouldn't lose or drop the key.

He opened the lock and got out his backpack, which he saw that he had an extra pair of clothes.

Thinking he can catch a quick shower, he went over to the boy's shower, which had two ways to get in (by turning right when you see the bathroom and when you're heading down for the pool for swimming). Tobias went over by the bathroom, which he saw his reflection on the mirror -

(_looking good_, he thought)

- with him posing as if he was a supermodel. He noticed something at the mirror, he saw something red. He thought it was just another red dot that people who think it's real funny to draw on school property with permanent markers.

That was until he saw it getting bigger. He looked closely and noticed that it had a line, which drew to the boy's private shower (which wasn't really private since it was just like a stall, only with a curtain to either change or shower).

He turned over and saw that red (_blood_, he thought, again, only shivering in almost every body part, making him weak and weary) liquid on the floor. The floor had those tiny squares, but almost began to draw a maze at itself.

Tobias walked over to stall, which drew blood in almost a big puddle, but most of it had to be inside the stall. He went in closer, knowing that he shouldn't assume that the red liquid was blood, but the chances that it wasn't was very high. He walked over and grabbed the curtain. He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was doing. He quickly pulled the curtains out of the way, but before reacting, he was grabbed by the foot and pulled in. He began getting starched and punched, when he began yelling for them (or it) to stop.

Nothing stopped, until Tobias grabbed the punching hands of furry with sharp claws and saw that he was holding back a naked girl, who was a white cat. She stopped hitting him when she saw who he was. She didn't recognized him, but it didn't matter; he wasn't the reason why she began attacking him.

Tobias saw her, slide on the wall and crawl into a fetal position. He saw that her privates, which were suppose to be white had been turned red. He looked over and saw more blood drain down to the floor and enter the drain that sucked in all what came down the shower heads. This case, it wasn't water; it was blood.

Tobias, touching his face, which he saw a bit of blood on his hand, asked the girl, "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond.

"What happened?"

Again, no response.

"Do you need help?"

She didn't say anything back. Tobias couldn't leave her here, what with her almost traumatized from speaking, he decided he had to bring her some sort of help.

Tobias got up, went walking first out of the stall, and ran for his backpack. He found the spare clothes, and found a sweater that his mom got when it ever gets cold to use it.

He rushed back to the stall, with the sweater and helped the girl out. He first got her to face up and against the wall. He put the sweater around her and got her to stand up.

"I'm gonna get you help, okay?"

She didn't respond, but he knew she was cooperating since she was able to get up. Either that or she was completely gone, like her soul had left her body. He decided the sweater wasn't enough. He looked at the shower curtain and pulled it out. She didn't have any reaction to it.

He put it around her, covering her whole body and walked her out of the bathroom. He packed his stuff and headed out with her. He continued until he was outside.

He ran out in the clear of the night, where the wind had blown over his face, distracting his eyes a bit, but didn't stop him. He put his stuff down and went to his backpack and grabbed his phone. He went away from the girl, near the empty parking lot.

She looked at the road and saw coming by. She took off the shower curtain, while Tobias was trying to call 911. She stepped forward, blood dripping down her vagina, and Tobias resumed talking.

"Yes, I want to report a - " Tobias stopped when he saw her walking, not even stopping or looking both ways. He saw an incoming car. "Wait, no!"

The car didn't stop, nor did she. That's all Tobias would ever say.


End file.
